strive4powerfandomcom-20200214-history
Traits
Trainable Traits Bisexual * Description: NAME is open to having affairs with people of the same sex. Same-sex encounters are easier to accept. * Effect: Same-sex encounters are easier to accept. * Actual Effect: No stress is generated by sexual actions with others of the same gender. * How to learn: Chance to learn when a slave orgasms on sexual actions with someone of the same gender. Masochist * Description: ' NAME enjoys pain far more than he/she should. - Physical punishments penalty lowered, punishments cause lust to grow. * '''Effect: '''Physical punishments penalty lowered, physical punishments cause lust to grow. * '''Actual Effect: ' * 'How to Learn: '''Chance to learn if a slave orgasms while being punished (high lust). Deviant * '''Description: '''NAME has a flavor for very unusual sexual practices. A cat is fine too. * '''Effect: '''Degrading sexual actions have no penalty. * '''Actual Effect: ' * '''How to Learn: Chance to learn if a slave orgasms from a degrading sexual act. Pervert * Description: '''NAME has a pretty broad definition of stuff he/she finds enjoyable. * '''Effect: Sexual actions are easier to unlock. Fetishist actions have no penalty. * Actual Effect: * How to Learn: 'Chance to learn if a slave orgasms from a fetishist action. Likes it Rough * '''Description: '''NAME secretly enjoys being treated badly and taken by force. * '''Effect: '''Rape actions cause no loyalty and obedience reduction. * '''Actual Effect: ' Forced sexual actions cause no loyalty and obedience reduction. Forcing first time unlock of sexual actions will still cause normal penalties * 'How to Learn: '''Chance to learn slave orgasms during forced sexual actions. Slutty * '''Description: '''Your influence over NAME caused him/her to accept to accept sex in many forms and enjoy his/her body to the fullest. * '''Effect: '''Confidence and charm increased, removes penalty from many sexual actions. * '''Actual Effect: ' * 'How to Learn: '''Chance of the pliable trait evolving into this if the character has a high number of sexual unlocks and affection too low for Devoted. Can upgrade while the slave is jailed. Devoted * '''Description: '''NAME trusts you to a great degree. His/Her willingness to follow you caused him/her to find new strengths in his/her character. * '''Effect: '''Courage and wit increased, Loyalty can't drop below high. * '''Actual Effect: ' * '''How to Learn: '''Chance of the pliable trait evolving into this if the character has high loyalty at the end of the day. Birth Traits Pretty voice * '''Description: '''NAME's voice is downright charming, making surrounding people just want to hear more of it. * '''Effect: '''Vocal occupations more effective, +Charm * '''Actual Effect: Clever * Description: 'NAME is more prone to creative thinking than an average person, which makers him/her both resourceful and disobedient. * '''Effect: '+Wit, +Confidence, -Obedience. * '''Actual Effect: Mute * Description: 'NAME can't speak in a normal way and only uses signs and moans to communicate. * '''Effect: '''Obedience growth increased. Can't work at occupations requiring speech. * '''Actual Effect: ' Pliable * '''Description: '''NAME is still naive and can be swayed one way or another... * '''Effect: '''Has room for changes and growth. * '''Actual Effect: Chance of evolving into other traits if the day ends depending on stats. Confirmed changes: Slutty, Devoted Coward * Description: '''NAME is of a meek character and has a difficult time handling himself/herself in physical confrontations. * '''Effect: Physical punishments build obedience quicker, -max courage, stress in combat grows twice as fast. * Actual Effect: -35 max courage, stress currently does not affect combat. Passive * Description: '''NAME prefers to go with the flow and barely tries to proactively affect his/her surroundings. * '''Effect: Can't take management related jobs, daily obedience growth increased. * Actual Effect: Submissive * Description: '''NAME is very comfortable when having someone he/she can rely on. * '''Effect: '''Obedience growsth increased. No penalty for rape actions as long as loyalty is above average. -Max Confidence. * '''Actual Effect: -5 max confidence Dominant * Description: '''NAME really prefers to be in control, instead of being controlled. * '''Effect: '''Obedience growth decreased. +Confidence. * '''Actual Effect: Scarred * Description: '''NAME's body is covered in massive burn scars. Besides terrific looks, he/she also suffers from low confidence. * '''Effect: --Beauty, -Confidence * Actual Effect: Initial (probably max as well) beauty penalty, confidence not effected. Initial beauty can be negative because of this. Exact beauty penalty needs to be checked Foul Mouth * Description: '''All too often, NAME uses words more suited for construction workers and sailors. * '''Effect: '''Vocal occupations less effective, -Charm * '''Actual Effect: Clingy * Description: NAME gets easily attached to people. However this behavior rarely met with acceptance, which in turn annoys him/her. * Effect: '''Loyalty grows faster from actions, Obedience drops quickly if constantly ignored. * '''Actual Effect: Obedience does not drop Monogamous * Description: '''NAME does not favor random encounters and believes in one true partner for life. * '''Effect: '''Refuses to work as prostitute, loyalty builds faster from sex with master. Sleeping with other partners is more stressful. * '''Actual Effect: Does not affect available jobs Clumsy * Description: '''NAME is not very flexible and rarely aware of his/her surroundings, often leading to unfortunate incidents. * '''Effect: '''Physical tasks suffer penalty. * '''Actual Effect: Wild Only Traits Uncivilized * Description: '''NAME has spend most of his/her lifetime in the wilds barely interacting with modern society and acting more like an animal. As a result, he/she can't realistically fit into common groups and be accepted there. * '''Effect: '''Social jobs disabled; Max loyaltyu ---; Max Obedience -; Max Wit --. * '''Actual Effect: -30 to max obedience, -65 to max loyalty, -25 max wit. No jobs are disabled as of 4.41d * How to remove: ''' Either via Tamer specialization, or Elixer of Regression * '''Wild races: Lamia, Fairy, Harpy, Dryad, Neriad, Arachne, Scylla